


Trapped In Your Heart

by LuciferFanfics



Category: VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Jin has feelings for Tae but is too afraid to confess. Can Tae bring him out of his shell and start a relationship they both want. Sorry crap summary. This is my first time writing BTS fiction so give it some love.  Also my first time writing M/M.





	Trapped In Your Heart

Jin's POV

What do you do when you love someone and its forbidden. When you know loving them might be wrong but you love them all the same. He’s younger then me, like a brother if you will. How can I possibly act on these feelings towards a brother. One I have to see day in and day out. What if it destroy our family. I can’t act on these feelings, I just have to accept that and watch from afar. Theres no chance Taehyung likes me anyway. 

We’re walking along the beach in Hawaii; we’re here filming for this seasons Bon Voyage. Taehyung's walking to my right while Jungkook is to my left. I look at Tae and can’t help but think how beautiful he is, with his good nature and funny personality. He’s body is not bad either. What am I saying, stop thinking these thought SeokJin. Jungkook is prattling on about something next to me but all I see is Tae. He jumps on a wall and start following and imitating some kids. He’s so cute and caring. I remember the time I met his siblings and saw the way they played together. It warmed my heart. Tae would make a great father one day. Seeing him gentle with kids was the first thing that attracted me to him among other things. If only I could tell him how I felt and relieve the burden of my feelings. The kids finally notice Taehyung and are startled by him. The cute idiot says hello. I end up dragging him away as to not scare the kids further.

“Why must you scare the kids?” I ask him.

“Sorry Hyung, I just like kids. They remind me of my siblings. I miss then.”

“I know you do, we’ll see them soon”, I reply .

“Does this mean you’re coming with me Hyung?” Taehyung asks.

“Yes I like you siblings very much they’re funny.”

“Thank you Seokjin.” Taehyung replies.

We begin to head back to our hotel for dinner. Funny enough Taehyung and I ended up sharing a room for the duration of this trip. It has been hell sleeping in the same room as him knowing he is just across from me. One of the nights I snuck over to his bed and watched him sleep. A piece of his hair fell down to his eyes and I moved it back out of the way so his beautiful face could be seen. I sat for another twenty minutes till I realised what I was doing was creepy and Tae could wake up at any moment. So I tiptoed back to me bed and went to sleep. I’ve force myself not to do it again, since I don’t have a good excuse if he does wake up while I’m watching him. We arrive back to our room and I begin to prep our dinner.

 

Taehyung's POV

I watch as Jin Hyung begins to make dinner. I know he likes me, I’ve known for a while know. Truth is I like him also. I fell in love with the way he laughs and tells lame jokes. The way he cares for us and buys us food. The way he tries his hardest at the things he does, no matter what people say. I admire the strength he has and his ability to share it among us. I love him very much, its why I hate when the other member tease him. I always stand up for him because no one else does while Jin has everyones back. I know the members love Jin but it still gets on my nerves. Any who I’ve been waiting for him to confess; recently I’ve realised that he wont do it because he is afraid I don’t return his feelings and that it would ruin everything. I know how much he likes me, I caught him watching me sleep the other night. I felt his hand brush my face as he adjusted my hair. I was so thankful it was fairly dark then so he could not see the brush that came from his touch. Never the less this dancing around our feelings and each other has to stop and I plan on doing that right now. Look out Kim Seokjin because you won’t know what hit you. I walk over to the kitchen in our room and ask Seokjin if he wants any help.

“Can I help you?” I ask.

“Sure come cut some carrots next to me,” Jin replies.

I notice Jin's not waring an apron so I get two out of the pantry for both of us. I grab Jin's apron and stand behind him. I get as close as I can and wrap the apron around his waist and neck to tie it. I’m right near Jin's ear and I’m sure he can feel my breath on his neck. I feel him shudder. I can hear his breathing become shallow and fast; I can feel the heat soaking into me from our touching bodies. Jin steps aside and clears his throat. He continues his task and doesn’t look at me. The feeling of his strong shoulders and back against me sends shivers down my spine. If he thought that was intense just wait till I go further. That was only a brief taste of whats in store. One way or another our feelings will be known. My next tactic is to hit right in the centre.

“Seokjin do you like anyone?” I asked bluntly.

Jin suddenly drops his knife and it falls to the sink. Its clear to say my question caught him off guard.

“Why would you suddenly ask a question like that?” Jin says. 

He’s trying to dodge the question but I won’t let him.

“Because i am curios. I always hear the other member talking about crushes but I haven’t heard anything from you. So who do you like?” I ask again.

“I don’t like anyone. Theres you’re answer,” He replies back shutting the question out.

“I know you’re lying Kim Seokjin,” I says as I back him against the counter and block him in. 

“Wha, what do you mean?” Jin stutters trying to look for a way out. 

“What I mean is I know who you like, so you can’t hide it or fight the feelings. Whatever you feel let it in.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Jin denies in a last ditch effort.

“I think you do. I’ll prove it to you,” I say with conviction. 

I cup Jin’s face with my hands and smash his lips against mine…

 

Jin's POV

OMG I must be dreaming. Never in my wildest of dreams did I ever imagine Taehyung would kiss me and return these feelings. I feel ecstatic beyond belief. I can feel his soft lips move against mine and it sends tingles throughout my body. His hands are cupping my face holding me prisoner. Truth be told its a prison I never want to leave. I put my arms around his waist and Tae steps closer till our bodies are touching everywhere. His hands leave my face and link around my neck to make us join even further. Tae suddenly bites me lip and I yelp in surprise. Crafty bastard then slides his tongue into my mouth like its a sexual dance. The feel of his tongue against mine leaves my knees weak and awakens a fire in the never regions. His taste and touch is intoxication and I can’t get enough of it. I lean down to grab his legs and hoist him against my waist. He wraps his legs around my body and I spin us so Tae is sitting on the counter. Our kiss becomes more passionate and hectic till we can’t breath. We break away for much needed air. 

“Have I proven it to you?” Taehyung asks breathless.

Our foreheads rest together and my eyes open. Taehyung is looking at me with a dopey smile on his face waiting for my answer.

“I believe so. I didn’t think that you would return my feelings I thought it was just me,” I explain to him.

“I’ve liked you for a long while and I’ve known you liked me too. I also caught you starring at me the other night.”

My face turns bright read and Tae laughs at me.

“You were awake the entire time?” I ask mortified.

“No you woke me but I pretended to be asleep. I wanted to see what you would do and if you would confess to me. But you didn’t and it left me to decided to confess to you myself,” Taehyung explains to me. 

“Im sorry I was a coward,” I say.

“I understand your reasons and I don’t think you are a coward. Do you remember what I said to you awhile ago? I said you can tell me anything and I will always support you Seokjin. That hasn’t changed and never will,” Taehyung explains.

I feel so touched by his words and felt my heart beating out of my chest. I love this kid so much and its about time I showed him that.

I cup Taehyung’s face with my hands and stare into his eyes. I slowly move our faces together and as soon as our lips touch a fire ignites and everything because a wild passionate torture. I lift Tae up once against and head to our room. Tae is kissing every part of me he can reach till I dump us on the bed. I rest on top of him and kiss him madly. Our tongues are classing like swords and my hands run up under Tae's shirt. I feel his hard abs as they jerk from my touch. I hear him moan as I suck his tongue into my mouth. Tae flips us over then and begins to undo my shirt as he kisses my neck. It feels so good I can’t breath. He begins to suck and bite my pulse point as his hands play with my nipples. I can’t stop the groans and moans escaping my mouth. I should be embarrassed but who the hell cares.  
My whole body is tense with want to the point that I want to explode. I feel Tae kiss down my chest and reach my waist band of my jeans. He looks up at me and I nod my head. He begins kissing my abdomen again as he undo’s my jeans. I feels his hand slip inside and grab me. I give a bit of a yelp until Tae crushes our lips back together. His hand starts stroking me in a dizzying rhythm and my hips start to mimic the action. My moans are quite loud now, tingles run down to my toes making my body go haywire. I can feel myself reaching the edge, so I stop Tae’s movements. 

“Stop I’m gonna cum. I need you,” I say breathless.

“Are you sure Hyung?”

“It should be me asking you this question. You are younger, I should be looking after you.”

“Don’t worry Hyung, I’ve been more then ready,” Tae says with a grin.

“What the hell has Namjoon been showing you?” 

Tae just laughs at my comment….

 

Taehyung's POV

This Hyung I swear. He is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Worldwide handsome is an understatement. I straddle Jin and begin to take off my shirt slowly. Jin leans forward and begins to kiss my chest as his arms come around me. I forget how strong and flexible he really is and it sends desire shooting to my core. I pull the rest of his shirt off. Jin is still kissing me everywhere and its making it very hard to stay focused. I push him away from me till i’ve trapped his hands against the bed. I then begin to kiss his neck and can feel his heart beat firing away under his skin. I then proceed down and reach his jeans. I yank them off along with his underwear too. Holy hell its big. Bigger then I imagined. He looks away shy but doesn’t say anything. I discard the rest of my clothing till both of us are naked. The feel of his skin against mine is heaven as we hold each other. 

“Are you ready?” I ask.

“Yes. Have you done this before?” Jin asks.

“No, but in theory I know what to do. You will be ok, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Jin replies. 

“It may hurt so try to relax and don’t fight it. I’ll prep you first before we go all the way,” I explain.

“Ok”.

I grab the lube out of my draw and squeezed some onto my finger. I start to lather up Jin's hole with my fingers. I begin to push a finger inside and feel resistance. I hear Jin yelp.

“Just relax I won’t hurt you. If it becomes unbearable tell me and i’ll stop,” I say.

“Keep going,” he replies.

I start to widen his hole and add another finger. I can feel Jin slowly relaxing and can see from his facial expressions that its becoming tolerable. When I feel he is ready I pull my fingers out and align myself with him.

“Im going to put it in now so just start calm.”

“Ok, Im ready.”

I start to push myself in. I can see the pain on Jin’s face so I kiss him as a distraction. This seems to work as I feel him relax slightly. Once fully in I wait for myself and Jin to readjust to the feeling. Jin looks at my face and I know he is ready. I begin to move and its the best feeling I have every felt in my entire life. His hole is so tight. I start to moan as the pleasure builds. If someone had told me it would be this good I would have done it sooner….

 

Jin’s POV

It’s pain and pleasure all mixed into one. When he entered me it was so painful I wanted to cry out. But I didn’t want to discourage him. He kissed me and It helped. Now he moves his hips in a sensual rhythm that has me seeing stars. It feels so good. Why did I ever think keeping it all to myself was a good Idea. He’s so big and it fills me up completely. The bed squeaks from the movements while our moans and groans are mixed into it. I look up and see Tae’s beautiful face. I can see the pleasure there and it turns me on more knowing that I’m the one doing it. I pull him down to kiss him and start playing with his nipples. His moaning becomes louder.

“God Jin you feel so good,” Tae says.

I feel him hit my prostate and it sends my world upside down. His pounding becomes fast and harder. Tae grabs onto my little Jin and starts pumping me in time with his thrusts. I have never felts anything like this before. Tae completes me in ways I never thought before.

“Tae I can’t hold it any longer,” I moan.

“Then don’t Hyung,” Taehyung whispers as he licks my ear.

His words and actions send me over the edge and I scream his name in pleasure as my hips spasm out of control. My contents empties over Tae’s chest. Hearing my screams sends Tae over the edge and I can feeling him fill me up with his seed. Tae collapses on my chest as we both fight to regain our breaths. Im sore and exhausted but in a good way. I lift Tae’s head and give him a lazy kiss. After Tae regains his strength he withdraws from me and goes to the bathroom. His comes back with a flannel and tissues, and begins to clean us both up. When the task is down he lays down beside me within my arms so that I am cradling him.

“I love you Kim Seokjin. Don’t you ever forget it,” Taehyung declares.

My heart skips a beat and I am over joyed so much so that I ask him to move into my room.

“I love you too Taehyung, move in to my room back home”.

“What about Suag Hyung”? Tae asks.

“Don’t worry I’ll chat to him. He will understand," I say.

“YES!” Tae yells as he tackles me and showers me in kisses. 

“Ow careful I’m a little sore,” I say.

“Sorry Hyung,” he says.

We both settle back down and soon enough we fall asleep.

Im excited for the things to come and I know i’ll be a lot stronger with Taehyung by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review would love to hear. Thx for reading famalam.


End file.
